The Jurassic
by ricktatorshipkw
Summary: This story is an AT (alternate timeline) in which Owen Grady becomes a velociraptor trainer for the original Jurassic Park. Just like how Ian Malcolm informs Ellie Sattler when he explains the butterfly effect, one small change, could alter many points in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is the short prologue that helps you understand how I put Owen into the story! [This follows the ranking of the US Navy if you're curious and want to see the rankings] This story is basically a rewrite of the Jurassic Park movie. But I assure you it isn't just the movie put to words with a few different lines. I chose to write this fanfic about the movie because Jurassic world was a movie only so I decided more of the target audience may be the movie watchers, not as much the book readers. But both are welcome to read and review this story! (This is my first story but that doesn't mean you have to be delicate when/if you are reviewing this! be brutally honest please for the sake of the readers!)_

 _**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, or any of the characters within it.**_

* * *

Prologue

"Attention!", demands the deep and authoritative voice of the elusive captain, a man who rarely wastes his time with Third Class Petty Officers, "You know what this is about. To think, the safety of our country is in the hands of you disappointments! You have no respect for whom you serve! This is the US Navy! If you wanted to rebel against orders then why don't you pack your bags and go back home? This is no place to fool around and test authority!"

No one dares move a muscle or utter a single word, they only speak when spoken to, especially during a scolding, for it is the worst time to act up.

"Anderson, would you care to explain what happened today?" The captain called on the nervous recruit, most likely just to see him struggle with fear.

"Ye-Yes Sir! One of our apprentices overslept this morning and missed training, sir!" Anderson answered after a hesitant pause, being both satisfied he got his words out, and terrified that they may be jumbled from the combination of his respect and intense fear of his captain.

"Exactly, and that is NOT acceptable! Wake up time for the morning drills the rest of this month will be two hours early. The officer who thinks our rules are flexible, you will be staying another two hours late...At ease!" With that the captain left. All eyes in the room fell on the one man who dared oversleep. This unfortunate soul happened to be Owen Grady.

Unfortunately for Owen, word had spread that he was the Officer who overslept, and, like wildfire, it won't stop until it reaches everything and everyone. He felt the eyes of all the men as he prepared to go to the mess hall to eat perhaps his final lunch. At least it would be his final lunch if his fellow Petty Officers treated him as viciously as their unforgiving eyes did.

"Damn Owen, now you've gone and done it" Owen's Navy friend Barry notified him.

"Gee thanks for clueing me in Barry." Owen said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who overslept! You're just lucky we don't all hate you for putting us through this!" He had a point, Owen only knew many in the Navy,but only a few of them could tolerate him. That number now dropped even more.

In the mess hall, Barry and Owen get their food and try to find a safe space to sit, they can't sit anywhere near their fellow officers, and they can't sit by any upper-ranking men, so they sit by the lowly recruits.

"You know, Barry, you don't have to sit by me, you probably won't want to." Owen warned Barry, concerned for his friend's well-being. Barry looked around and saw people glaring in their direction, or pointing at them and talking to one another.

"No I wouldn't leave you, not since you saved me at those new recruit drills." Barry was referring to a time where he fell during a particularly tough drill and sprained his ankle, Owen had been the only one to turn back and help him to his feet and into the infirmary. Owen reminisced in his own memories, "it feels like decades ago."

"It's funny hearing that from you, you're only 24 and you're a Petty officer…" the faintest trace of jealousy was detected in the voice of Owen's 28 year-old friend.

"I guess so…" Owen chuckled, "You're young to be an officer too, Barry, we both moved up quickly." Owen clarified.

"Yeah" Barry laughed, "Who'da thought I'd feel so old while I'm so young…" Barry trailed off, deep in thought.

"The Navy sure takes a lot out of you huh?" Owen thought out loud, Barry nodded in agreement then Owen continued, ""Yeah, I know what you mean, sometimes I just want out of here, but I don't know what I would do. But… nevermind." Owen decided to stop talking.

An awkward silence fell over them they continued eating. Owen attempted to break the silence "So, how do you think training will-" Owen was interrupted as an old white-haired man approached him. The man had a cane with an amber-colored stone on the end, which intrigued Owen, almost as if it had a deeper meaning which he didn't yet know…

"Hello, I'm John Hammond, you must be Mr. Grady?" Owen shook the mysterious man's hand and he and Barry traded quizzical looks as his eyes returned to this 'Mr. Hammond'.

Mr. Hammond wished to speak with Owen in a place more private than the mess hall. Because of Owen's situation he would gladly accept an excuse to leave the tense situation, he only felt bad for leaving Barry behind with the recruits.

"Hello fellow patriot', Hammond saluted, 'Thank you for your service! But I would like to relieve you of your duties, if that would be okay with you." The enthusiastic man chucked at the sentence which he obviously anticipated saying.

"Wait what? Because of this morning?" Owen asked incredulously.

"What? No no no, nothing of the sort! You will have an Honorable Discharge to come with me and help me on a special project of mine… a park... one that I believe will pique your interest and the interest of the whole world, if I may be so bold." Mr. Hammond said mysteriously.

"With no disrespect, that sounds a little odd, I mean, you've come to take me from the Navy to have me help you make some park?" Owen asked with skepticism.

"Not just any park my boy! Jurassic Park! Please, come with me and I can show you. If you are interested, then I will get you discharged and you can start working for me instead!" Owen suddenly believed this man was crazy, but Owen has felt like he wanted a way out of the Navy for a while, this may be his only chance, he has to act on it.

"And of course you would make at least the same income, if not more. We can bid on your wage when you accept the job!" Hammond said confidently.

"Jurassic Park... is this some animatronic dinosaur park?" Owen inquired.

"Not exactly", John smiled, "You can come see for yourself if you'd like."

"Hell, why not?" Owen said, briefly reflecting on the fact that if he left then his friend Barry would be left behind. Unfortunately for Barry, Owen's curiosity got the best of him.

"That's what I hoped to hear!" John Hammond was brimming with excitement, as the older man almost always was.

To Owen's surprise, there was actually a helicopter waiting for them. They boarded the helicopter and it promptly took off. At this time, Owen thought out how crazy it was to jump into a helicopter with a man he just met, to an unknown destination.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a beautiful island named Isla Nublar." John Hammond looked out the window with an enchanted look in his eye.

"What do you want me to help you with when we get there?" Owen asked.

"I have a very special project for you." Hammond paused. "You will be working under a game warden, Robert Muldoon is his name, he's now a handler at Jurassic Park. Have you ever worked with animals before?"

"Not really, I mean only a pet or two, you're taking me to train some animal? Why not someone with experience?" Owen asked, jeopardizing one of his most opportune chances to leave the Navy.

"I want a trainer who learns and grows with the animals, that's a bond you can't fake." Hammond had obviously put a lot of thought and concern into this. "The creatures you will be working with actually haven't yet been born for that very reason, but you could be one of the handlers to the older ones."

"What would I be training there?" Owen wondered, almost scared to hear the answer which Mr. Hammond was obviously avoiding saying for as long as he could.

"Have you ever heard of the Velociraptor?" Hammond asked, making sudden eye contact. Owen could see a lust for discovery in the billionaire's eyes as they flew off to Isla Nublar.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _A/N Thanks for reading and thanks for bearing through this prologue! And I definitely plan on finishing this story! (Favorites and Follows are always welcome and much appreciated)_

 _:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Okay so I'm sorry if this chapter is uneventful. Basically this is what happened in the first few minutes of the movie. To make sure you aren't bored out of your minds while you read this, I changed some of the perspectives. So this isn't just the movie put exactly to words. And this will start being different from the movie next chapter! And Owen Grady isn't in this chapter but right now he is handling velociraptors with Robert Muldoon so don't worry about him!_

* * *

Chapter One

"Mr. Hammond, we cannot condone Jurassic park opening to the public without people signing off on it. By opening this to the public, you are entrusting yourself and your park with the safety of all its visitors and all its staff, so Mr. Hammond, you must be sure!" said one of the seven lawyers present. They were all sitting at a table with Mr. Hammond, debating whether or not Jurassic Park should open to the public and what precautions to take before opening such a park.

"You're facing a twenty-million dollar lawsuit; someone has died because of your park and it isn't even open yet!" Another rambunctious lawyer commented.

Mr. Hammond put his head in his hands and sighed. He always dreaded talks with lawyers, especially the ones that are only interested in personal gain, such as the seven before him. "Don't you people realize?", Hammond began, "This park which I have perfected over the years, sparing no expense, couldn't possibly have been done better by anyone else. I have made this as safe as humanly possible. It's tragic that Jophery died in that Velociraptor accident, but he knew what he was getting into by joining the Jurassic Park team."

A different lawyer chose to speak up this time, "Yes sir, but you do _you_ realize that investors don't see it that way. Visitors won't see it that way. A park of dinosaurs is such a new idea, and especially because of this incident, we would need to have support from people other than sponsors looking for profit."

"Exactly!" Hammond fiercely said, "This is such a novel idea that no one would know the first step in judging how safe it is!" He thought for a moment. "Not just anyone would be able to review this place." Hammond said with large hand gestures showing his intense emotion.

"Well I think I know someone who would readily point out any flaws he saw in the park." A lawyer named Donald Gennaro proposed to the group. "And the investors want Alan Grant. If I get my man and the investors get theirs, then I'll come on the tour too and we'll see how well it holds up to our judgement. If both of them endorse the park then you can get it up and running", a couple of the lawyers nodded in agreement while one was rubbing his temple and taking an aspirin with his coffee after a long and heavy debate with the stubborn Mr. Hammond.

Hammond didn't show his joy besides a small smile that briefly showed on his face. He was delighted that it was Alan that the investors wanted. Hammond sponsors his digs, so Alan may be more likely to give a favorable review when he determines the future of Hammond's Park. Also Alan Grant is an enthusiastic paleontologist. He would surely be able to appreciate and marvel at a park such as his. Hammond remembered a certain Ellie Sattler who Alan works with, Ellie would be a perfect addition if the situation arises. The more supporters the better, and Mr. Hammond knew Donald Gennaro's choice wouldn't be nearly as accepting.

* * *

Donald Gennaro sat on a bench outside a lecture hall in San Diego State University awaiting the man whom he would recruit to scrutinize Mr. Hammond's park. Gennaro could hardly make out what was being said from behind the door, he only caught pieces of what he was saying.

"The probability of such events doesn't…" It became too quiet for Gennaro to hear, "Chaos theory proves that…" the small excerpts that the lawyer had heard originally piqued his interest, now Gennaro was just impatiently waiting for the lecture to conclude so he could get this man to agree to evaluate the park and most likely deem it unsafe or declare it ill-advised.

To the lawyer's surprise, the lecture finally ended and started leaking the people who had attended until everyone was gone. While the people passed him he heard remarks, both positive and negative, about the speaker's theories. Based on these observations, Gennaro came upon the conclusion that the speaker was both confident and preachy, before ever meeting the man.

"Hello", said the lawyer as he walked into the room and approached the podium at the front of the room. He was worried that the leather clad man wearing almost entirely black wasn't the renowned man he had heard of. "Are you Ian Malcolm?" The nervous lawyer asked with part of him worrying he had been waiting outside the wrong place this whole time.

"Uh, yes I'm Doctor Ian Malcolm, and you are?" Gennaro let out a sigh of relief. He extended his hand and greeted him with a handshake. Gennaro was surprised to see Dr. Malcolm didn't have any papers prepared for his lecture. He must be very passionate about his job to be able to lecture that many people for so long without even the help of a small note card. The lawyer was jealous of Ian's passion for his career.

"Donald Gennaro, I'm the lawyer of a group of anonymous billionaire philanthropists who are investing in a certain John Hammond, maybe you've heard of him?" Gennaro said bragging about his biggest client yet. "He is opening a new park, Jurassic Park. I know you are a skeptic and a logical mathematician so I know you could help me point out any and all flaws. I would like you to come and help judge the place for safety before it opens to the public." Gennaro was rushing because his patience had long run out.

"Well actually I'm a Chao-" Ian began before Gennaro interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm in a bind for time." The lawyer's voice squeaked as he lied. He did _not_ want to hear Dr. Malcolm ramble on and on for another hour about things he didn't understand. "So would you be willing to come and see the place? All you would have to do is come on the tour and give your honest input."

Malcolm looked offended by the lawyer's rudeness, "Well that's a strange way to talk to me seeing that you want a favor. What is this Jurassic Park?" Malcolm decided the lawyer was a nuisance, but he had genuine curiosity about this place he called 'Jurassic Park'.

"I'll explain." Gennaro said with a smile, confident that Ian Malcolm would join the tour and be the forceful voice of reason that they would need to bring logic into the decision of whether or not to open Jurassic Park to the public.

"I'm listening…" Malcolm settled against the wall. He let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Well… I know this sounds pretty crazy but." Gennaro rubbed his brow, contemplating how to break it to this man that he is invited to see real, living dinosaurs. "Well, Jurassic Park is a park of dinosaurs."

"Oh dinosaurs you say? I wouldn't have guessed from the name 'Jurassic'" Malcolm sarcastically remarked, "I meant what variety of dinosaur? And what type of park, is it an amusement park?"

"Umm, well it's hard to explain. It's kind of like a zoo, but it would be better to show-" Gennaro stammered.

Malcolm raised his hand to silence the lawyer, "Sorry but like you said, I'm kind of in a bind for time so maybe you should just get to it or get out. I don't have free time for pointless scams."

"They're... of the living variety." the anxious lawyer responded quickly.

Malcolm raised his eyebrows and pushed away from the wall. "Wai-wait living? I've got to see this."

"Well if you're interested then you can come right away and see a tour this weekend. All you need to do is to chose either to endorse the park or not to."

"Will I be paid or is this volunteer work?" Malcolm inquired.

"Don't you worry about it. John Hammond can fully compensate you for your time. How does a five-digit sum sound?"

"Uhhm what? I'm sorry I can't quite hear you." Malcolm said as he leaned his head closer and tapped his ear with his finger, pretending he couldn't hear the unsatisfying sum of money the lawyer offered.

"Dr. Malcolm, remember, you're only going to be there for the weekend." The lawyer nervously replied

"Ahh but remember Donald, you need me." Ian cleverly mentioned.

"Well, how does a six-digit sum sound?" Bid the lawyer.

"That's all I'm worth?" Ian said sardonically. "You're lucky you have my interest. I'll do it."

"Really? That's great to hear!" Gennaro shook Ian's hand and asked him to sign a nondisclosure agreement stating that he won't tell anyone anything about the island, which was skimmed through and promptly signed. "Hammond himself will bring his private plane to bring you to Costa Rica, all-expenses-paid, of course. Once you get to Costa Rica, a helicopter will pick you up and take you to Jurassic Park. There will be another man there, but we haven't contacted him yet. Your colleague for the trip is a paleontologist named Doctor Alan Grant, we will contact you if the participants change.

* * *

Hammond took his helicopter to a digsite in Montana where his choice man was. All around the helicopter there were people rushing to cover a fossil and some screaming for the it to stop its descent onto the dry Montana ground. Mr. Hammond exited the helicopter and entered Alan Grant's trailer, he knew for a fact this was Alan's trailer, so he wanted to make a surprise greeting and maybe open a bottle of champagne. He only hoped his surprise would be a pleasant one.

Unfortunately for Hammond, all that can be heard other than the roaring of the helicopter was the loud shouts and cursing from the many paleontologists and paleobotanists at the excavation site, scared for the sake of their fossil. Hammond sighed. He wasn't concerned, his pilot was very experienced. Hammond had faith that the pilot knew what he was doing and had landed a safe distance away. Hammond thought he should open some champagne and get some glasses so he and his friend Alan may get along nicely despite the scare from his aircraft.

Mr. Hammond looked in the fridge and found an aged bottle of champagne.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" said Alan Grant in an agitated tone. Mr. Hammond looked back with a surprised gaze. He then popped open the bottle. "Hey, we were saving that!" Alan pointed at the perfectly aged champagne.

"For today, I guarantee it!" Mr. Hammond said with his usual brand of excitement and optimism.

"Who in god's name do you think you are?" Alan rushed Hammond in anger and pressed his accusing finger on Hammond's chest.

"John Hammond and I'm delighted finally to meet you in person." Hammond shook Alan's accusing finger. He then blew off the dirt in his hand that he got from Alan's dusty finger.

'John Hammond', Alan silently mouthed, he knew who this man was.

"So, I can see my 50,000 a year has been well-spent!" Hammond said joyfully, excusing Alan for his understandable rudeness.

A woman suddenly bursted through the door into the trailer. "Okay, who's the jerk?" she asked defiantly.

Alan put his hand on her shoulder and led her next to him in the trailer, "This is our paleobotanist Doctor Sattler." He told Hammond. He then turned to Ellie, "Ellie, this is Mr. Hammond." His voice grew to a whisper, " _John_ Hammond"

"Sorry about the dramatic entrance Dr. Sattler, but uh-" Hammond started.

"Did I say jerk?" Ellie added with an embarrassed look.

Hammond waved his hand dismissively, silently forgiving her as he continued what he was saying. "I was in a hurry. Here" Hammond showed the bottle of champagne that he held with a towel, "Have a drink before it gets warm. Come on sit down, sit down." He motioned for them to sit by the table.

"Oh, umm… here", Ellie said as she tried to be helpful to Mr. Hammond.

"No no no no no no! I commend this! I know my way around the kitchen." Hammond said as he ushered her to sit next to Alan. "I'm gonna get right to the point. I like you, both of you." John looked at both of the two doctors in front of him. "I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift." Hammond said with a smile as he wiped off three glasses to pour the champagne into. "I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government and I've stayed there the last five years setting up a kind of...biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense. Makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo." Hammond said with a joyous chuckle. "And there's no doubt, our attractions will drive kids out of their minds." Hammond said, spinning his hand near his head for emphasis.

"What are those?" Alan asked.

Ellie leaned in and quietly said to him, "Small versions of adults, honey." She giggled and watched his reaction.

Hammond continued, "And not just kids, everyone. We want to open next year, that is if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. Do you?"

"We don't know any lawyers." replied Ellie.

"Well I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe who represents my investors, he says they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" Ellie questioned curiously.

"Well, your kind not to put too fine a point on it. I mean, let's face it, in your particular fields, you're the top minds. If I could just persuade you to sign off on my park, give your endorsement, even pen a wee testimonial, I could get back on schedule."

"What kind of park is this?" Alan asked, watching intently for an answer.

"It's right up your alley." Hammond said mysteriously as he handed Alan his glass of champagne.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't the pair of you come down, just for the weekend? I would love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well." Hammond then handed Ellie her glass. Hammond sat himself on the counter and grabbed his own champagne. "I've got a chopper standing by in Choteau."

"I'm sorry, this is a bad time." Alan said as Ellie agreed. "We've just dug up a new skeleton..."

"I could completely compensate you by fully funding your dig…"

"Um, this is a very unusual time." Alan said in the most delicate way.

"... for a further three years." Hammond continued. He was sure they would join with that generous offer.

Alan and Ellie exchanged looks. "Well uh, where's the plane?" Ellie said with excitement, a refreshing emotion for people of their specific profession. Hammond said 'Cheers' and sounded the symbolic cling of their glasses. Everyone in the trailer was both gleeful and excited. Ellie hugged Alan and they left the trailer.

The idealist in white sat across from the cynic in black during the plane ride to Costa Rica.

"So, uh, I heard you have living dinosaurs?" Malcolm asked incredulously as he pushed up his tinted glasses.

"Yes, Jurassic Park, the first park of it's kind!" Hammond said with a hearty smile.

"How did you do that? And more importantly why would you do that?" Malcolm asked warily.

"Well I can show you how when we get to the tour. And why? Well Dr. Malcolm, I can answer in one word; discovery! When I learned that it may be possible to recreate an extinct species, I knew I was one of the only chances that the dinosaurs had of returning to the land of the living! There aren't many people who could afford it, and if they could, many wouldn't be willing to part with their hard-earned cash. But it would be hard enough to find the qualified people in the first place, and I just so happen to know a team of very skilled geneticists, I have enough money and am willing to sacrifice large amounts of my time and money for the cause. I'd say I'm the perfect man for the job!" He paused and took a more serious note, "Ever since I was a young boy, I've wanted to amaze people. I wanted to take something impossible or illogical, and make it reality. Do you want to know a stunning reality I've made, Dr. Malcolm?" Ian gestured for him to go ahead. "As we speak, there are living breathing dinosaurs walking on our Earth. We can learn so much about our past by making the future, so that's what I did." Hammond said in a tone of wonderment. Throughout the entire explanation Mr. Hammond had an amazed gaze as if he was watching his explanation take life before him.

"That was a lot more than just one word." Malcolm retorted, "But even with all of those words I still don't see why you would bring back an extinct animal, one that died from natural causes, presumably. It's not meant to be here and therefore will cause nothing but, well chaos, as I like to call it."

"Have you no wonder? Have you no emotion? You have no feelings in your arguments, just a load of fashionable number-crunching! Don't you feel even a wee bit curious? You must be, I mean you did come with for the tour, am I right?"

"Curiosity isn't always a good thing. this is more like the sick curiosity of a train wreck. You cover your eyes but you can't help but peek between your fingers at the wreckage"

The bickering continued for the duration of the flight until they arrived in Costa Rica.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Thank you for reading! If you guys like this then I'll continue!_


End file.
